


Acting With the Fam

by insight



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little buddy!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting With the Fam

Jensen's only just got into his trailer and pulled out the tormenting wedgie that the combination of tight-ass jeans and chafing thigh-holster have just given him, when Misha slams the door open and trips into Jensen’s trailer, doing a little dance.

The dance involves a lot flailing and a lot of bouncing and Jensen’s beginning to think that Misha will never have the decency to act his age group. An age group that he happens to share with Jensen: sometimes he makes Jensen feel so old. ‘What’s up?’ Jensen asks nonchalantly while snagging a Dasani water bottle from his desk.

Misha is all breathless glee, pink-cheeked like JJ and Jensen has to smile because, yeah, Mish might be a great actor but he's also a _toddler_ and a _nerd_ , and...okay, okay, dopily cute but Jensen’s not going to be thinking _that_ about a grown man because that’s just weird.

‘My brother is going to co-star with us- they gave it a go,’ Misha exclaims, brandishing his script around.

Jensen rolls his eyes. ‘Oh, is that all?’

‘Heh, heh, it’s going to an absolute blast with Sasha! Double the Collins, double the fun!’ Misha says and flops onto Jensen’s bed, rumpling up the bed covers and crinkling up Jensen’s script and possibly breaking Jensen’s iPhone as well. 

'Mish, you fucker!’ Jensen growls as he stomps over to rescue his phone and pull out the crumpled script from under the guy’s body. Misha laughs and shimmies up on the bed until he’s sitting with his back against the wall, crumpling up Jensen’s poster of Lake Louise- seriously, _worse than a toddler_ \- and Jensen pulls at his own hair in frustration.

Misha looks on blissfully oblivious, although, Jensen thinks he sees an evil gleam in the blue eyes. ‘You’re a cranky-pants today, jackles. All mopey on set today, too. Is it because my brother is more talented than yours? And will soon be making the name Collins more of a household than yours?’

‘Your brother isn't even a 'Collins', he's a Krushnic, _Dmitri_ ,’ Jensen says drily. For some reason, though, Jensen's hands are still in his hair and he takes them out, stares at the few strands that have been pulled out.

‘Oh,’ Misha’s blue eyes round as he stares at Jensen’s hands. ‘Is your hair falling out? Are you going bald? Is that your mopey crisis you are suffering?’ Misha bounds off the bed and catches Jensen around the shoulders, swings him around, and pats at Jensen’s scalp. 

Jensen stands very, very still. 

‘Are you _high_ Misha?’ he asks carefully, feeling his hair being ruffled beneath a large palm and trying to sniff to see if Misha is drunk up to his gills because there can be no other explanation.

Misha steps away from him and frowns. ‘No, and did you know that you're going bald? How is that fair I ask you? You’re obviously less virile than me.’

Jensen cocks a brow. ‘At least when I go bald I won't reveal my _literal_ egghead unlike _someone else I know_. And less virile? Would you like me to introduce you to my kid again?’ Jensen reaches for his battered wallet where he’s got mugshots of JJ and Dani, the one’s where they’re pulling faces, the ones that Jensen’s kissed when he’s feeling lonely.

‘Please no, your little terror still give me nightmares,’ Misha groans and then looks mournfully at Jensen. ‘Your brat almost made me cry during that con.’

Jensen smirks, remembering the way that JJ had latched onto Misha’s legs and wouldn’t let go during the con. ‘And yet we still all respect you,’ Jensen says soothingly, gulping from the water bottle.

‘Obviously, your kid admires my acting skills, but I’ve always found fannish adoration like that to be a little upsetting,’ Misha continues on even as he stares down at Jensen’s family photo with a fond smile on his face.


End file.
